


Rubber Duck

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Frottage, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Not terribly explicit but I wanted to tag it as such, Threesome - M/M/M, Tim sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: Spending some time in the hot tub was Jason's idea, but Bruce and Tim know he has ulterior motives. Fortunately for him, they have no problem cooperating.





	Rubber Duck

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 2012.

Jason laughs and Tim splutters as he’s squirted by the rubber duck. He swats at Jason, trying to knock the thing out of his hand, but fails. So instead he splashes him in retaliation.

Jason’s just about to return the favor when Bruce pulls Tim back to sit on his lap.

The idea of spending the evening in the hot tub had been Jason’s idea, but Bruce believes he may have had ulterior motives.

Considering Tim hadn’t been able to find his shorts and had been pretty much forced into a speedo. Bruce knew that little stunt wasn’t going to go unpunished.

Tim blushes but makes himself comfortable on Bruce’s lap. Jason is grinning again and suddenly the rubber duck squirts water at both of them.

Jason cackles and Bruce wraps his arms around Tim’s waist to prevent him from lunging at Jason and harming the playful man.

He pulls Tim back and the boy lands in his lap, rubbing-

Bruce groans aloud and the other two freeze.

Tim and Jason make eye contact, seeming to have an unspoken conversation, and then Tim is deliberately rolling his hips. The hands Bruce has on slim hips tightens, his eyes slipping closed as he tries to maintain his composure.

But then Jason is kneeling above their legs, pressing Tim in between them. Jason’s hands are on Bruce’s hips and pulling him into each of Tim’s grinds. Tim reaches back with one arm, cupping the back of Bruce’s neck and pulling his head forward a bit. His lips attach to one side of Tim’s slender neck while Jason takes the other.

The move their legs and soon they’re all more firmly pressed together, both Jason and Tim sitting on Bruce’s thighs. Tim has stopped moving, but only because he’s pressed very tightly between his two lovers, who are rubbing and grinding against him. His eyes are dazed and half-shut, looking more and more debauched with every movement.

Jason scrapes his nails down Bruce’s back and Tim yells as they come. Bruce grunts, but the warmth and the sound sends him over the edge as well.

They stay like that for several minutes, petting and touching and quiet.

Jason runs the plastic bill of the rubber duck down Tim’s jaw, down his neck to his nipples and Tim groans.

Bruce kisses Tim gently, following the slope of his shoulder.

“It’s a bad idea, staying in a hot tub for too long,” Tim manages to sigh out.

Jason smiles and squirts some water in the dip of his collarbone, “You’re right, Timmy. We should move this to the bed.”


End file.
